Cheiron Group
The Cheiron Group is a conspiracy of hunters that exist as a company dedicated to capturing and experimenting on dark monsters to benefit their own technology and investments. History Cheiron has its origins in a small pharmaceutical company founded in Europe in 1904. Its founder, Edward Barrett, took the name from the legendary centaur who gave man medicine. As the years wore on, the Cheiron Group expanded its horizons by buying up a number of smaller companies to form a multinational conglomerate, and today it has its hand in everything from aspirin to soft drinks. Most famously, Cheiron was involved in a lawsuit in 1999 from a number of religious organizations, particularly Christian ones, charging that the company was involved with Satanic practices. The rumor was believed to come from the company's logo which it had had since its founding: a horned and bearded man wearing a laurel wreath placed over a caduceus. The lawsuits all failed, and Cheiron made a mint from the publicity. Purpose To the public, Cherion is merely another multinational, albeit one that offers affordable medical supplies and pharmaceutical products, even after the lawsuit. Inside the company, there is a different story. Cherion's purpose is to gather and study as many supernatural creatures as they can, often with the same cold, uncaring manner as when they swallow up a smaller company into their conglomerate, but there is something more that even some of the highest members of the conspiracy don't know. It concerns their board of directors, and a single word translated from corporate babble: "Colonization." Organization The good news is that once someone gets a job in the Field Projects Division, they have it for life. The bad news is if they want to leave, they can't...not even as a corpse. To ensure employee loyalty, all members of the division will have an implant Cheiron has developed placed in them, effectively making them company property and subjecting them to all of the clauses within; their own bodies can even be claimed by Cheiron for dissection or rendering to gain further data on the devices they had within them. The benefit of being a Cheiron hunter is the company offers a lot of support without offering much in the way of questions or hindrance; so long as a hunter does not drag the Cheiron Group's name through the mud, they are free to operate as they see fit. Bringing in new or rare things are guaranteed to net any employee a nice bonus. There are three main Sub-Divisions within the Field Projects Division, each one with a primary specialty within the FPD. Retrieval '''are the most numerous agents in the FPD. It is their job to find and capture the monsters. '''Recruitment agents are always looking out for other hunters to bring into the company, for no other reason than the fact that Field Projects can go through its agents quickly. Field Research are little more than observers, monitoring other hunters, often to scavenge from the dust and rubble for the company before disappearing. List of Subsidiaries *Barthese Incorporated (Medical Research Supplier) *Jaun-Klein-Beauchamp (JKB) (Manufacturing) *Keystone Pharmaceuticals (Prescription Drugs) *The Pleseus Guild (Thaumatech/Biotech) *Weide GmbH (Medical Technology) References *HTV: Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook, p. 134-137 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary